User talk:JeagerEX
New Pages Hey, when you create new pages, could you please use the appropriate pre-loaded outline. They are directly above the box where you type the text for the article, when you create a new article. Thanks, 20:30, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Please, it would help if when you made a page you clicked the appropriate one. 21:11, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Hey! :) Why not make a Userpage for yourself, since you made already quite a lot of edits here? 17:32, April 15, 2010 (UTC) PLEASE. You should create pages clicking the buttons when you create the page so that there is an inforbox. 13:58, May 29, 2010 (UTC) King Revet * Hi, I was wondering why you wanted this page deleted- is it because you're not sure of the name? Also, if you want a page deleted in the future, please just put at the top of the page- all pages nominated for deletion then go into this category and are a lot easier to take care of. Thanks, 04:08, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Patroller Rights Hello, I've assigned patroller rights to your account. Great work around Brickipedia! I do have one request of you; please create a userpage. Thanks! 14:57, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Deletions Hello, please explain to me why I should delete those two articles. I can find no reason to. Thanks, 00:20, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Space Commander * Hello, you recently reported a problem on this article, and I was wondering which page you think should be there instead so it can be sorted out. Thanks, 23:57, July 10, 2010 (UTC) New pages * Hi, can you please add infoboxes to new pages you create? It's a lot easier for someone to add an infobox when the new page is created, as all you have to do is click on the appropriate preloader button. Otherwise, to add it later, people have to go to another page to copy the code and add it in, which is a much more work than necessary, especially when it occurs on several pages. Thanks, 06:54, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ** Again, can you please add infoboxes when you create pages? It's getting extremely annoying adding these every time you create a new page. 23:46, September 1, 2010 (UTC) *** I have removed your patroller rights, for the following reason- if a patroller creates a new page, it is automatically marked as "patrolled" due to the autopatrol feature. Articles which are marked as patrolled are expected to meet minumum standards, such as an infobox, and appropriate templates such as in the place of a category which should not be added on its own, ie Category:Video game only minifigures. So, since you continually refuse to add infoboxes, the articles are marked as patrolled, but do not meet minumum standards, hence the removal of your rights. If you do begin to create articles with infoboxes in the future, feel free to re-request the rights on the appropriate page. 23:48, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Worriz and Rawzom leaders? Hello, I'm just wondering how you know Worriz and Rawzom are the leaders of their tribes. 02:42, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Why are you still editing here? Brickipedia's moved! http://en.brickimedia.org/wiki/Special:RecentChanges http://images.wikia.com/central/images/a/ac/Lachlan5963.png 14:56, May 4, 2013 (UTC)